ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Devon Marquez Myers
Devon Marquez Myers''' (Born March 2, 1985) is an American professional wrestler currently signed with World Wrestling Xistence on the Ravage Brand.He is under the ring name Dontel "Marvelous" Myers, D double M, or simply DMM. Myers''' also one half of the tag team Status Quo alongside with his real life uncle and his script former enemy Blac. He noted as for being outspoken,controversial, and being a major heels in major promotions. Training then Triple W DMM started wrestling in in early 2000 when he was just 16. His father Levi Myers who wrestled under the ringname Death trained him and made him wrestle in his part-owned promotion named World Wide Wrestling (Triple W) that was located in Myrtle Beach.DMM would be a face, for most of his years in Triple W clashing many times with his current partner Blac and becoming a household name in Myrtle Beach.Later on in the year DMM would join Death, Mal-Mal, and Blac to become known as Darkness X. The form of ths stable and feuding with other major stables notably the Super Power Allaince in the company made this one of the highest points of the company. DMM and Blac would capture the Triple W tag-team belt 2 times under Darkness X and then DMM would become the first ever Smash Mouth champion. But DMM made a surprisng heel turn and joined the Super Power Alliance on April 9, 2001.DMM's new attitude proven that he was groomed for the Triple W world title. DMM would feud once again with Blac because at the time Blac was the Triple W world champion. DMM would finally become Triple World champion but would lose the world title two days after. DMM would win the World title once again in a battle royal at Triple W first pay-per-view 'Bold text'No Remorse but he would lose it to Sgt Barker two weeks from then, but in a famous match up facing Sgt Barker in a Cage of Consequences DMM would win the World title. When Triple W was having financial problems and Death lost his share in ownership of the company. DMM would leave the company making the World title vacant. When asked why he left DMM said that Triple W was not doing him any good any more and he was tired of the bastards that own the company. Later on Triple W was sold to World Wrestling Xistence where DMM was headed in the near future. Independent circuit DMM would wrestle in other promotions in N.C.W, National eWrestling Alliance,and BadASS Championshp Wrestling but seemed to not find the success he had in Triple W. He would later be spotted by a WWX scout and was called to be contracted for the WWX WWX When he was contracted with the WWX DMM kept his heel ways and started the WWX by claiming that he was the best. But later on in the week DMM would align himself with Blac, Mal-Mal,and Death again but become the Federation. The Federation was proven to put all four superstars on international status.DMM under the Federation made him win the TV title less than two weeks and he was the is the longest reigning TV champ in the WWX even though the TV title is known to change hands a lot. The Federation would gang up on the people who pose a threat to them. The Federation would recruit Dr.Luv, Hollywood, even Duncan McIver. But shortly the Federation would only last for another month and then disband; He would then join with Mal-Mal and the duo was known as Our Time since they claim that DMM was the hottest rookie in the male division and Mal-Mal was the hottest in the female division. They would also get a lot of attention when they attack Hart live on WWX Xcess show. DMM and Mal-Mal progressed through the months and getting big attention feuding with Falcon and Adora. DMM and Mal-Mal also aligned themselves with Bomb Squad so they can face at the ppv World Series for the World title. DMM was the last superstar as well as Lost Soul but lost the match do to interference from Falcon. DMM would then later announce that the Federation was back but only DMM, Blac, and Mal-Mal was the only members. They would continue there feuds with Falcon from July to August 2005. DMM then would later win the International title from Shard. DMM is the only person that was the International champion and was undefeated at the same time. But the streak and his title reign ended in a WWX Cage of Consequences match against Falcon. DMM now was ready to face for the World title for a short while he would become a sick twisted maniac but would later recover after he said that he was taking some type of illegal drug. DMM would then would face in a series of matches for the right to claim the #1 contender spot for the World title. But he lost to Mal-Mal in a match sparking a feud between them. DMM then would have a conflict within the Federation and for the first time ever they would be split while DMM brought back Tough Luv (Dr.Luv and Hollywood)and calling themselves the real Federation DMM constantly feuded with Blac and Mal-Mal.But Blac told the public that he had a third member of his Federation. Blac revealed his member and it was Death. DMM faced Blac in a barbed wire ladder match and whoever win would have the rights to the Federation name. But in the end Duncan announce that he was the owner of the Federation name not them.January 10, 2007 DMM was released from his contract and DMM immediately joined XWE. XWE and EWW When DMM was released from WWX he pursued a career in the independent circuit once again. DMM would join the mid-budget company Xtreme Wrestling Enterprise and becoming the first XWE world champion since it was defunct. DMM would lose the title to the XWE ceo John Thomas. But DMM would gain it back the next month and at the same day he won the title, XWE join EWW and he would transform the XWE world title to the EWW world title. DMM received heat from many of the superstars that claim that he was a paper champion. DMM would use the heat and become more of a heel in the company. DMM would join with his real life girlfriend Kelly Dee and they would head line the new promotion. DMM would convince EWW to go against WWX by putting EWW Friday Night Fusion against WWX Friday Night Fury in the same TV timeslot. This easily made the WWX fans and supertsars hate DMM even more, but is also brought the EWW business in a major role. DMM would take part on the Fusion show but DMM told the media that EWW was very stressful and some what disappointing. DMM would once again align himself with Blac. They clearly dominated the scence but DMM realized that he clearly was not happy with his current role in the company. DMM made an announcement about leaving the promotion and declared the EWW title was vacant.He was signed once again with WWX. WWX DMM made a surprsing return to the WWX and align himself once again with Blac and started Status Quo. They would later become Tag-team champions. Accomplishments Triple A title, TV title, Category:Wrestlers